marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-TRN566
mutants fighting for a world that feared and hated them, opposing the Sentinels, Magneto or the Friends of Humanity among others. Dr. Bruce Banner was turned into the Hulk by a Gamma Bomb while trying to save Rick Jones, and Spider-Man was a hero in New York City. Taa On Taa there existed a luxuriant civilization of sciences and arts. The Brothers' creation At some point, the Living Tribunal, along with the Spectre, created The Brothers, guardians of the Marvel and DC Megaverses. M'Kraan Crystal tampered with by Demons Around that time, affected by the manipulation of D'Spayre and of his master the Dweller-in-Darkness the M'Kraan Crystal started enlarging, reaching the level it could engulf all reality. Eventually, the Nexus' tampering caused the primal matter of the universe to alter, unleashing plagues upon the inhabited worlds. Reaction on Taa On the world of Taa, struck by the decimation of their people, Galen and his colleagues decided to face the end of the multiverse by travelling to the Cosmic Egg. Shi'ar and X-Men intervention The Shi'ar and X-Men united their efforts, sending the Phoenix Force, guardian of the Crystal, to halt his destruction. Combining with the entire lifeforce of the universe, the Phoenix was able to purge the crystal of its impurity, only for it to quickly explode, extinguishing all life, yet united into Xavier's dream. At that very moment, the Taa-an ship arrived into the Cosmig Egg, with only Galan as survivor, greeted by the Eternity, the sentience of the universe, who announced him his destiny as Galactus. The Dweller's plan failed, with all life gone in peace and without fear of their end, and the Dweller, as the last entity to despair, was fed upon by D'Spayre, although he was seemingly eventually able to escape to the subsequent multiverse. Legacy The omnipotent Living Tribunal, still holding in his hand the Brothers, was part of the new Multiverse. | Residents = * Adam * Gottfried Adler * Angel * Annalee * Ape * Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) * Arkon * Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) * Avalanche (Dominikos Petrakis) * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Barbarus * Beachum * Beast (Hank McCoy) * Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * Beau * Bella Donna Boudreaux * Bernard * Black Tom Cassidy (Thomas Eamon Cassidy) * Blob * Dr. Alec Bohlson * Brainchild * Ellen Brandt * Burglar * Callisto * Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) * General Chasen * Ch'od * Wade Cole * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) * Billy Connors * Margaret Connors * Valerie Cooper * Peter Corbeau * Doctor Abraham Cornelius * Corsair (Christopher Summers) * Mariah Crawford * Carly Crocker * Cthulhu * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Darkstar (Laynia Petrovna) * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Marcia Deaton-Reiss-Masters * Emperor D'Ken (D'Ken Neramani) * Martha Dobson * Martin Dobson * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * D'Spayre * Dweller in Darkness * Earthquake * Egghead (Elihas Starr) * Erg * Erik the Red (Davan Shakari) * Eternity * External * Famine (Autumn Rolfson) * Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) * Vanessa Fisk * Colonel Nick Fury * Galen * Gambit (Remy LaBeau) * Garokk * Gladiator (Kallark) * Gorgeous George (George Blair) * Glory Grant * Henry Peter Gyrich * Hairbag (Michael Suggs) * Justin Hammer * Hammerhead (Joseph) * Anastasia Hardy * Felicia Hardy * Willard "Hammer" Harrison * Havok (Alex Summers) * Hepzibah * Terry Hewlitt * Carol Hines * Hobgoblin (Jason Macendale) * Hobgoblin * Cameron Hodge * Hulk (Dr. Bruce Banner) * Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Hussar * Invisible Woman (Susan Storm-Richards) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Jacques * J. Jonah Jameson * Col. John Jameson * Rick Jones * Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) * Ka-Zar (Kevin Plunder) * Robert Kelly * Keuwock * Kierrok * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Moira Kinross-MacTaggart * Kooton * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Gen. Kreshov * Mr. Kruchkow * Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) * The Leader (Samuel Sterns) * Robert LeBeau * Detective Terri Lee * Leech * Harry Leland * Dr. Lieber * Lilandra (Lilandra Neramani) * Lizard (Curt Connors) * Longshot * Louis * Mad Thinker * Magneto (Erik Lensherr) * Major Domo * Manta * Man-Thing (Ted Sallis) * Sylvester "Snake" Marston * Master Mold * Alicia Masters * Anna May-Watson * Heather McNeil-Hudson * Miss Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) * Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) * Mjnari * Mojo * Montana (Jackson Brice) * Morph (Kevin Sidney) * Tyler Morrison * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Nobok * Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) * Nyarlothotepat * Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) * Oracle (Sybil) * Harry Osborn * Norman Osborn * Ox (Raymond Bloch) * Professor Kenji Oyama * Ben Parker * Dr. Peale * Philip * Phoenix (Jean Grey) * Phoenix Force * Pierre * Pestilence (Plague) * Donald Pierce * Polaris (Lorna Dane) * Pooyetah * Pretty Boy * The Professor (Truett Hudson) * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Puck (Eugene Judd) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Puppet Master (Phillip Masters) * Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) * Quicksilver (Pietro Maxomoff) * Nikolai Rasputin * Alexandra Rasputina * Illyana Rasputina * Dr. James Reaves * Murray Reese * May Reilly-Parker * Jacob Reiss * Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) * Cody Robbins * Roberta * Joseph "Robbie" Robertson * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Ronan * Elizabeth "Betty" Ross * General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Ruckus (Clement Wilson) * Sabretooth (Graydon Creed, Sr.) * Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) * Sauron (Karl Lykos) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Scorpion (MacDonald Gargan) * Diedre Segui * Shadow King * Shaman * Shani * Shanna the She-Devil (Shanna O'Hara) * Sebastian Shaw * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Slab (Christopher Anderson) * Slyme * Smasher (Vril-Rokk) * Alistaire Smythe * Spencer Smythe * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spiral (Rita Wayword) * Spirit Drinker * Starbolt * Dr. Farley Stilwell * Storm (Ororo Munroe) * Sunder (Mark Hallett) * Sunfire * Supreme Intelligence * Major Glenn Talbot * The Thing (Ben Grimm) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Timberius * Tindalos * Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) * Bolivar Trask * Trisan * Vanisher * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Venom Symbiote * Vertigo * Vindicator (James MacDonald Hudson) * Vroot * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * War (Abraham Kieros) * Warpath (James Proudstar) * Warstar (B'nee) * Watcher (Uatu) * Mary Jane Watson * White Queen (Emma Frost) * Debra Whitman * Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) * Wolverine (Logan) * Jason Wyngarde * Zabu * Zaladane * Erich Zann * Carlie * Nathan * Ron * Tamako * Telly * Terry * Vin | Notes = * Although based on X-Men: The Animated Series and Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the comics X-Men Adventures Vol 1, Vol 2, Vol 3, Adventures of the X-Men Vol 1, Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 and Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 weren't set on Earth-92131 but on what is known as Earth-TRN566. * One of the divergent points between Earth-TRN566 and Earth-92131 is that events similar to the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series occurred, given that the first 13 issues of ''Spider-Man Adventures'' were adapted from the show, but then went off in their own direction. For example, Earth-TRN566's Spider-Man had a different first encounter with the Vulture compared to the show's episodes. and established that Spider-Man had a long-time history with the Fantastic Four already; meanwhile, Earth-92131's Spider-Man wouldn't meet the Fantastic Four until the Secret Wars. also references events that happened in the The Alien Costume 3-parter yet depict the Rhino as having been fired by the Kingpin, which never happened on the show. * Another point where Earth-TRN566 differs from Earth-92131 is that only events based on the first two seasons plus part of the third season of X-Men: The Animated Series occurred, since X-Men Adventures Vol 1 to Vol 3 only adapted those. While events based on the Phoenix and Dark Phoenix episodes are canonical, episodes such as Cold Comfort didn't happen in this reality, as evidenced by the fact that in the cartoon Quicksilver was part of X-Factor and Cyclops and Havok still did not know they were brothers, yet in the comics Quicksilver is still part of Magneto's Brotherhood, while it's public knowledge that Cyclops and Havok are brothers. *The Dweller-in-Darkness was responsible for the destruction of Earth-TRN566, and has no known counterpart or presence on Earth-92131. It's likely that his presence on Earth-TRN566 was the major divergent point between that Earth and Earth-92131, since the latter Earth wasn't destroyed. | Trivia = * Curiously, while suggests that Galactus did not exist until after Earth-TRN566's destruction, a superhero theme park in , the first story not based on an episode of the Spider-Man cartoon, depicts a food stand called "Galactus Goodies," designed after Galactus' helmet. | Links = }} pt-br:Terra-0